


Another Wrong Boy Who Lived

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [84]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Fix-It, Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Another common clichéd trope. What of the worlds where Harry Potter falls to the dark because … well, you'll see … The traveler works a new approach.





	1. Another One of Those

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, a Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."
> 
> Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000

Harry had enjoyed his last self-created mission. It was one world and it was a small change, but he had helped a good man. While many would have thought that he was helping the woman, the real difference would be to the man's life. The man would become very important – as long as he wasn't filled with regrets. Sure, he would have live a long life and had some happiness, but he would not have reached so far as he would if he was kept interested in life fully.

And now he was going to go to another world. He knew that there were almost an infinite number of variations – everything that could be conceived up happened _somewhere_.

With that, Harry considered some of the worlds he'd seen and how such worlds could have gone wrong. He also considered some of the darker worlds that he had encountered where he had to help stop his analogs in order to save those worlds.

And so he concentrated on locating a world where they had gotten it wrong, resulting in a situation that would become too destructive to save if it was allowed to continue.

And with that, he appeared on another Privet Drive in the dead of night.

He looked around and saw that no one was up and around. And although he could use divine power, he had grown up a wizard and, for the most part, preferred to do things as a mortal wizard could do. He felt it more satisfying when magic was involved. There were a few things that he had to use a higher power for, but that mostly had to do with horcruxes and their destruction.

He cast a spell and found that the house contained four life signatures. A spell told him what the date and time was. It was the summer of 1984. If this was a world which followed the normal timeline, then his analog would be almost four.

Casting various charms to make himself completely unremarkable, he made his way to the front door. He tapped his wand on the lock and it opened. Silently, he ghosted inside and moved to the cupboard. His spell revealed that a young Harry Potter was in pain, even in his sleep. He sighed.

Carefully opening the door, he cast various other spells at the young boy. One kept him asleep. Another one numbed the pain in the soft tissues. He cast another diagnostic and found no broken bones at least. But, there were definite signs of malnutrition. That would not do. It wasn't at dangerous levels – but it was starting. He also had the dark magic in his scar.

The Traveler then cautiously closed the door and then moved to the stairs. He was walking toward it when he suddenly remembered: The stair that creaked.

He actually considered leaving it – it was something that had allowed him to better prepare himself when he was a young boy. However, since he had plans to get Harry into a better situation Harry was perfectly willing to fix it – at least for tonight. He cautiously opened the cupboard door once more and hit the stairs with a temporary sticking charm. This would prevent the treads from rubbing against the stringers, thus handling the creak.

This allowed him to moved up the stairs and down the hall. He moved closer to the edges as there were less creaks there. He also had cast a charm on himself which make him light – thus preventing the floor from creaking.

He moved to Dudley's room and repeated the diagnostic. There wasn't any magic in Dudley, but he was fairly healthy. He was a bit overweight. Harry shrugged and closed the door.

He finally moved to the Dursleys room. Casting the sleep spell, he moved inside and repeated the diagnoses. That was where he found himself surprised. He found that although there were no charms on the two Muggles, as far as he could decipher, things were not as cut and dried as he expected.

Vernon was drunk. He was also moving toward morbid obesity. This was as he had expected – well, the alcohol was a little bit of a surprise but not much of one.

Petunia, however, was a far different story. She was someone malnourished as well. Although hers, it seemed was of the type that was often seen in people who dieted too much. She had better nutrition but was lacking a healthy fat reserve: She had half as much fat on her as she should for it to be healthy.

He also found contusions and a few bones that had been broken and healed poorly. In fact, if he was to guess he would guess that Petunia was actually being abused by Vernon. That did not jibe with his original world – at least he didn't think so.

He wordlessly cast a few charms on Petunia to speed the healing of the bruises – better blood flow and such, anti inflammation, etc. It would not do for her to be healed miraculously – that would tip Vernon that something had happened and, perhaps, set him off.

Something, however, needed to happen.

There was nothing immediately life-threatening, however, and so he was willing to wait so that he could find more information.

He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and, talking to Tom, made arrangements for a room.

He would get some sleep, eat, and figure things out in the morning.

* * *

He had gotten a decent night sleep. After taking a shower, he retrieved the clothes he had gotten cleaned overnight and made his way down to the common room. He found a sleep Tom.

"Good morning. Has the Daily Prophet come out yet?"

"Good morning. I just got my stack in. You want one with breakfast?"

Harry nodded and accepted an English fry-up and the newspaper, dropping a Galleon for both. "Keep the rest." Breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron normally didn't cost a full Galleon.

Tom thanked him and let him be.

Reading the paper, he sneered a bit internally when he noticed the "story" on the front page of the Prophet – he recognized it as propaganda. He also recognized it as a story that was far too common in damaged worlds.

It told a story of the saviour of the Wizarding world – the Boy-Who-Lived and his wonderful parents. He sighed. Either his analog was the Boy-Who-Lived and everyone had gotten it wrong or he had been discarded for being a squib or someone was being manipulative or …. He decided to read further.

The Potters would be at some event just that day. He would have to investigate and see who knew what and what decisions had been made.

Checking the time, Harry made his way down to Gringotts. Just as happened in many worlds, the Goblins recognized him immediately – or at least the nature of what he was. As soon as he went in, he was immediately invited to see the senior-most manager who was present.

"What can Gringotts do for you today?" he was asked.

"I would ask for some time to find out whatever information I can on current circumstances within Magical Britain. I wish to make some changes and, before I do so, I need to know what should be changed."

"What do you mean 'what should be changed'?" the Goblin asked.

"Well, upon arriving into this dimension, I found Harry Potter living with his Muggle relatives – and being abused. I then found a story of his parents and brother being celebrated as celebrities. I want to know what is going on."

The Goblin called for one of his brethren and information was reviewed. "According to our records, Harry Potter, the younger twin of Charlus Potter, has been removed from access to the Potter accounts with the reason being that he is a squib. However, there has been a substantial amount that is designated to support him, though much of it will not be available until the boy reaches 18 years old – the age of majority for Muggles. However, some has been disbursed to care for him during his childhood years. Payments have been made through Barclay's Bank."

"Well, he is no squib – I can confirm that. He is also suffering from a Dark curse. My question is: Are the parents caught up in the fame or were they controlled into this?"

The Goblins considered that. "That is unknown to us. What difference would it make for your choices?"

Harry looked at the Goblins seriously. "Through long experience, I find that Harry Potter is most commonly the boy-who-lived. He is far too often relegated to the Muggle world, usually because his parents are killed. When the parents survive, it is often because there is a twin that is mistakenly presumed to be the destroyer of Voldemort when it is actually Harry. While it is sometimes the other way, usually that is the case. It has something to do with destiny and divine forces. My question is: What would Harry stand to inherit should he not be a squib?"

The two Goblins consulted with each other. The younger one (the Potter Account Manager) said, "In truth – it makes little difference. The rules of inheritance – which we are contractually bound to follow – are that, unless otherwise indicated with a will, the laws of Primogeniture are decisive."

"Meaning that the eldest gets everything regardless." He signed. "Well, that is actually something that is good here. I can arrange things to be fixed without alerting the Potters unnecessarily."

"Why would you not alert the Potters? If they sent him to his location due to being a squib, then their assumption was false. And if he is abused then they were doubly wrong."

Harry looked at them stoically. "That assumes they don't know. I need to find out if that is just a convenient excuse." The Goblins looked at him. The leader looked like he wanted to say something. Harry said, "What would you ask?"

"I do not wish to presume with one such as yourself, but … why are you getting involved? What is this to a god?"

Harry gave a humourless smile. "Due to my nature, I know many things. My claimed name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light. This was bestowed to me by members of my own dimension by your very own people. I was born a mortal before being promoted. My birth name is Harry James Potter."

That actually took the two aback. "I see."

"Yes. And far too many Harry Potters suffer far too much. If nothing changes – this world is doomed." Harry paused. "Though maybe that would be a good thing. Maybe it will presage a better future on the cosmic scale. What do you think?"

The Goblins looked at each other and then back to their visitor. "And what would happen to my people if I decided to allow things to go on as they are?"

Harry looked at them for a long moment. "Though I could suss out the possibilities, know this: If I used my divine power to determine the possible outcomes, I would be looking at the results of decisions made in the future. If I do that as a god, if I add a divine element into the weave, I will in fact create multiple versions of this world which would be destroyed. There are infinite decisions and an infinite number of worlds. Already there will be a world where this Harry Potter falls to the Dark and the world is destroyed. If I, as a god, look at all the possible permutations, I will create more worlds that will be destroyed. I would hazard a guess that at least one of those will be one where your people are destroyed utterly. I would look for that possibility and I would see it bear out. There is a reason why gods who use their power to delve into the future go mad. Just looking at everything possible _creates_ those possible outcomes."

Harry's face took on a stern look. "Do you really want to know what I would see happening to your people if I allow this world to continue as is? I am a God of Free Will in addition to being a God of Knowledge. These are things that I champion. So according to your Free Will I ask you: What would you have me do?"

For the first time in a very long time, he looked upon terror within a Goblin's face, both of them actually. The two Goblins swallowed heavily. And finally the leader said, "I will not chance being responsible for that. I would ask that you leave this alone."

Harry nodded, becoming somewhat personable once more. "That is probably a good choice. I will say that sometimes it is necessary. To save a single possible future, to ensure that at least one version of that world survives, one _must_ look at the plethora of possible decisions to see the _one_ single path which will save it. I don't think it necessary here and so I will not do it. If I do nothing, the world is doomed to the Dark. I will do something. That is all I have looked for using my divine power and that is as far as I am willing to go for the moment."

The Goblins nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I will go and gather more data before I decide what is to be done. I hope that I can count on your assistance as needed?"

"Yes. Very much so. Gringotts is honored to assist you as required."

Harry stood up. "I will even ensure that there is some profit you can claim. May your coffers fill and your young grow strong."

The two Goblins stood up as well. "May your choices bring a better world." Not a common saying for Goblins but they didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

Harry made his way out of Gringotts and to Fortescue's. He ordered a treacle-flavored sundae and decided to wait for the Potters to arrive.

A short time later, another wizard – or at least someone dressed as one – arrived and sat down at his table. Harry recognized him immediately and gave him a friendly smile. "Hey, Boss."

"Hello, Harry." God ordered a simple vanilla sundae from Fortescue which Harry paid for out of the funds he now always carried. As he dug into it he continued, "I see that you have started to realize the true limitations of your position."

Harry sighed. "Yep. I wondered why I always had an instinct to limit my visions of what could happen." He took another bite and swallowed after a moment. "As a God of Knowledge I could actually know all things if I really tried – but that would lead me to know all possibilities and therefore actually create them. I figured it out just recently."

God nodded as he swallowed his own bite. "There is a reason why I try not to get involved and leave mortals to their Free Will."

Harry commented, "All those mortals who beg for You to solve their problems also lock into existence circumstances where You do nothing. It's got to be," he paused and stopped himself from saying aggravating as that wasn't quite right, "disappointing at times."

God actually smiled at that as the two continued eating. "I designed the system as it is for a reason. It's a perfect system – but those within it can't see the perfection."

Harry laughed at that. "I know." Then he sighed. "Still, it was sobering when I put it together. But it validates one decision that I made."

"Oh?" God asked.

"Yes, as if You didn't know," Harry said with humour to his Boss. "I will still let My and Ry lead me rather than demanding to figure things out for myself."

God nodded. "There is a reason why I made Order and Chaos unthinking at the beginning. If I had given them too much power to decide, it would have made them madder than they turned out being." God took another bite. "There was a reason the Velheru called them the Two Mad Gods of the Beginning."

Harry nodded. "At least if they are busy keeping an eye on me and what I am doing, they have less time to consider all the 'what-ifs' thereby creating all the various possibilities, each in a dimension all its own."

God chuckled. "As I said: A perfect system." The two grinned at each other.

They passed the time in silence for a while, eating their sundaes and accepting a refill.

Finally Harry said, "There wasn't anything in particular you needed, right?"

God smirked at that. "You know the answer to that."

Harry nodded. "You were just checking in." He looked at his Boss. "But it is always good to see you."

"You too. Well, I See you more often than you Look at me obviously. But there it is."

Harry nodded. "You taught me about Free Will quite a while ago now. What is there to do for a doomed world but to create the possibilities that might save it?"

God nodded and stood up, finished with his treat. "Just keep on acting as you decide to. There is more hope when beings decide to act."

"Will do. Just make sure you tell me if there's something I've missed."

God turned and walked away, waving back as he disappeared down the Alley.

Harry chuckled to himself and continued waiting for the Potters to arrive.

* * *

After an hour or so, he observed the Potters' arrival. They were greeted very heartily by one and all. Harry used his powers of observation and his innate ability at legilimency. And then he sighed.

The two were under spell by Dumbledore. And a casual observation of the crowds using all of his senses told him that the Potters position were endorsed by the old man. This he learned when the old fool showed up and he observed how the crowds were manipulated. And he wouldn't interfere because the Potters willingly put themselves in the position they were in – though they didn't know that it would result in what it had.

But, the visit did tell him one more thing: Dumbledore's entire plan hitched on Harry Potter arriving on September 1, 1991, beaten down and resentful. The Potters had too much influence and Harry being sent away was a way to ensure the family would lose influence in the end.

Harry also observed that this particular Dumbledore had the magical power that those around him believed that he did. He was far too powerful to be taken out right at that moment.

And with that, he knew what he was going to do.

Harry concentrated and, once he was certain no one was looking, he disappeared from Diagon Alley.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, who had arrived within Diagon Alley to "run into" the Potters, had used the circumstances to reinforce his hold on the world around him. He had been quite contented.

However, there was just a moment that he had felt a sense that something had gone wrong. It was fleeting and it was hidden – but it was there. He looked around to see if there was anything around him and there was nothing he could observe. He had failed to look toward the empty chairs around Fortescue's just thirty seconds earlier.

But, because that fleeting thing was gone, he put it out of his mind. He needed to concentrate on ensuring things went according to plan.

* * *

Harry arrived at his chosen location: The Room of Requirement. He needed to retrieve Rowena's Diadem when he was certain that Dumbledore was out of the castle. While he could use divine power to hide himself, he was limiting it to the minimum usage possible. Even with his arrival, it required a small amount of that power.

He walked in front of the portrait of the dancing trolls and, as expected, the proper door appeared. He entered and located the tainted item. Harry looked around and found a suitable way of carrying the item and placed it within the bag.

Harry then quickly moved out of the room, the door disappearing as he walked away. He moved to Myrtle's bathroom.

Myrtle was, thankfully, not around. And so he quickly moved to the sink and opened the passage to the Chamber. Smirking, he didn't ask for stairs – what was the fun in that? He laughed as he jumped down the tunnel, knowing it would close behind him as soon as he exited the small area at the bottom of the pipe.

Harry considered what he was about to do. By this time, he could not be killed by a basilisk's stare even if it caused a burning episode. In most worlds he was immune but the rules of magic were often slightly different from world to world.

He casually pointed his wand and cleaned the area thoroughly. He set the bag down – no need to bring it at the moment.

He also casually conjured support beams at the weak point – no need for a cave-in. He made it to the inner door. Opening it, he went inside and found another copy of the same chamber usually found. He walked down the room until he was before the large statue.

"_Speak to me, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four_."

As expected, the mouth opened and he waited.

He heard a voice in parseltongue. "_Master? Have you returned?"_ Harry then saw the mighty serpent coming out of the mouth of the statue – the inspiration for the form of the Dark mark.

"_No. I am not your former Master. I am another. And I have come to speak to you._" The next moments would decide what he would do.

He sighed as he started hearing the insane ravings of a creature that was too far gone. And so he did as he was worried he would have to do: He changed to the form of a phoenix and battled the basilisk.

Although a normal phoenix would not be able to do more than destroy the eyes, Harry could do more. His song was much more powerful and, when directed, much more painful. When he had forced the basilisk to move away from the statue, he flamed out and grabbed a rooster from Hagrid's coops. He then flamed back.

As should have happened, the cries of the rooster were much more painful than even a phoenix's song and the Dark magics which created the basilisk were undone. It died quickly.

Harry sang a song to calm the rooster and then flamed it back. He dropped if off. Just before he flamed out, he heard the rooster cry again.

Hagrid was in his hut when he heard the chickens start to go crazy. His eyes widened and he grabbed his crossbow and rushed out.

"Where's the beasty?" he asked himself. The chickens never started making noises like that unless there was a predator nearby. However, none could be found even by Hagrid who was, despite his simple and kind nature, a master woodsman.

Finally he huffed at the chickens, "Oh shut up, ye ruddy birds! There's nothin' there!" They chickens did calm down after a while. Hagrid returned to working on more shafts for his crossbow.

Harry had flamed back to the Chamber and looked around. In some worlds there were other treasures to be found, but not in this one. The Chamber held only the basilisk here. He would have to find out if the Goblins would be interested in the carcass – that didn't always work. It always depended on the world.

Once he had decided that, he considered what to do next. And suddenly, he had an idea. Smirking, he looked around to find the proper stones.

In visiting so many worlds, he had run across quite a number of inventive wards. And in one of them, he had run into a ward which would capture any Dark item that tried to cross its threshold. Another ward would prevent – or reverse – possession. A Goblin cursebreaker had created it and it was used to cleanse an analog of himself.

And, although he could reverse the possession himself usually, he had reflected that it could have helped little Ginny Weasley had it been put at the proper place. And so, he would put it at the proper place.

Right at the threshold of the pipe opening, Harry cast the two wards. He also added another, courtesy of one Lucius Malfoy. In one world, Lucius had used the Diary as a sort of magic battery in retaliation for Quirrelmort harming his son. This had enraged the man. In that world, Lucius Malfoy had been a good father regardless of the fact that he was an amoral bastard in most other things.

And so, Harry set up a scheme which would activate if anyone tried to come down. He would tell the Goblins and leave them with the portkeys necessary to come and retrieve the basilisk – and the horcrux when it arrived in a few years. If it didn't? That was up to Free Will and chance.

After that, it was a simple matter to get himself back to Gringotts and negotiate for the retrieval and destruction of the various horcruxes that Voldemort might have created.

* * *

Once he was in the office with the manager again he asked, "Is there value to a recently killed basilisk?"

The Goblin was a bit surprised. "There hasn't been a basilisk found in a very long time. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know that while they are created by Dark magic, I know that there are very few things that have no value once killed. Resourceful beings always find uses for things that they might kill. And Goblins are a resourceful people."

The Goblins smirked at that. "True. While there has not been a basilisk found in hundreds of years, they used to be fairly common with wizards who might try to use them to create destruction among their enemies. While Wizards despise these creatures as a product of Dark magic, my people have found that it only takes proper aging to rectify this. The matrix that keep the creature's abilities active start to dissipate at its death. Properly handled, it provides good eating for those with exotic tastes. A basilisk is, after all, the product of a chicken egg. Therefore, its meat is very akin to chicken meat which has been strongly flavoured."

"I see. And do Goblins find exotic tastes interesting?"

"At times."

"Well, then. I will now inform you that just a while ago today I used a rooster's cry and a phoenix's talons to defeat such a creature. It was created by Salazar Slytherin long ago as a defense of last resort – but it had gone mad. Originally it slumbered in stasis but Voldemort, born Tom Marvolo Riddle, woke it up forty years ago and did not properly put it back to sleep. It lost its mind – requiring that it die."

"A thousand years you say? So it was fairly large?"

"Somewhat. Perhaps, oh, 65 feet."

The Goblin became very interested. "And its circumference?"

"Large enough to swallow a man whole and there to be no noticeable lump as one might find in a snake that ate a rat."

"It's venom sacs?"

"Intact."

"It's fangs?"

"Undisturbed."

"And its eyes?"

"Unfortunately, clawed out by the phoenix."

"I see." The manager looked at his guest. "And what would you do with the proceeds from such a beast – it someone were to wish to buy it?"

"I would see that young Harry Potter would benefit."

"You have no need for money?" The Goblin knew that this was a god – but everyone needed money.

"Not really," Harry chuckled. "Consider this: The vaults that one world holds for me allowed me to loan the Goblin Nation enough provide the majority of funds needed to buy an entire planet within another dimension. And there is still significant gold and silver left over."

The Goblin's eye ridges raised significantly for a moment. "Well, that is quite interesting."

"Yes. I have enough funds – but there is always profit to be made."

"Well, what would you consider a fair price?"

"I would expect someone wishing to purchase it to offer an honorable price and, perhaps, to assist with other matters."

"And what are these other matters that you might need assistance with?"

Harry smirked.


	2. Gathering Intelligence

Harry smirked at the Goblin. "What do your people know of Herpo the Foul?"

"Before Herpo, while there were many wizards who used magic in destructive ways, there were other things that these wizards did which were also constructive. Herpōn ho deinos, Herpo the Foul, concentrated almost solely upon magic which would be classed as Dark. As a result, he is the first wizard historically labeled entirely Dark– though it is unlikely that he was actually the first Dark wizard. He created many magic spells classed as entirely Dark. He was the first wizard to domesticate the basilisk. He was the first known Parselmouth. He was the first known to have split his soul to preserve his life. A thoroughly disagreeable man. It is also rumoured that Salazar Slytherin was a descendent."

Harry nodded. "And he was one of Tom Riddle's inspirations. Tom Riddle did not breed a basilisk – though he controlled Salazar Slytherin's beast. Tom created Dark spells – though he often left that to his followers. Tom is a parselmouth. And, like Herpo, Tom Riddle split his soul and went much further than Herpo ever did. Tom created six splits though he only knew of five."

The manager gave his visitor a long look. "Then that abomination is still alive."

"Yes. And his very life is very likely protected by Gringotts' wards."

The manager became someone irate at that, cursing sulfurously. Harry waited patiently – it would eventually run out. Finally the manager asked, "Where?"

"One of his followers. Tom demonstrated extreme avarice, wanting things that he did not have. Tom Riddle, though powerful, was a bully, a con man, a thief, and a murderer. He had almost no redeeming qualities. He had no title of nobility, and so he created "Lord Voldemort" from an anagram of his birth name. He had no money, and so he parlayed his charm into controlling rich wizards. He had a tainted pedigree (in his eyes) and so started killing any who didn't follow the Pureblood supremacy doctrine, cementing the idea that he himself was pure. He had no grand inheritance, and so he stole the legacy of others, killing any who could decry him – though one of those items was obtained from his mother using deceit. And he had no Gringotts vault, and so ensured a part of his soul was placed within the vault of his most faithful follower."

The Goblin considered what he knew for a long moment. "Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black."

Harry chuckled. "You know your Death Eaters." Harry immediately noticed the instant irritation. "Please do not take offense as none was intended. I understand that Gringotts has long been neutral. You know your customers – who happen to be Death Eaters."

The manager considered that and decided that he would refuse to be offended and accepted it as the compliment it was intended to be and not the insult it could have been. "Yes. Well, what are we to do?"

Harry sighed. "Is there any legal means by which you can destroy the item – or at least release the piece of soul it carries? I ask because every universe has its own rules and interpretations."

The manager considered that. "And what interpretations might allow Gringotts to act?"

"Well, ask yourself this question: Under what contract did the Lestranges obtain their vault? Which version of Gringotts charter was extant? Have the laws and regulations changed the contract – or were the rules under which you act the product of Wizards claiming a right to interfere with your business? There are many treaties that have been signed between Wizards and Goblins. There were many contract signed between Gringotts and customers. Has anyone actually reviewed these with a mind toward what to do under these circumstances? Is there anyone other than the customer who, under the contract, has a legal right to make a decision? Is the magic within that vault – a high security vault if there ever was one, thus requiring a Goblin to open it, which would threaten such a Goblin? And if that is true – does Gringotts have a right to do something about it? Is there a contract between the wife of Lestrange and the house of her birth which will allow them to act if alerted? There are many things which should be decided. And they should be decided by you."

The Goblin smirked at his visitor. "I see that you have a keen mind – and experience with these things."

"As the Magicals say, it is not my first Gringotts cart ride."

The manager barked a laugh. He then sobered. "And what of the other pieces of the Wizard's soul?"

"If we can come to an agreement which profits you and allows these things to be taken care of, then I will make an agreement with you. If not, then I will have to make arrangements to alert Dumbledore at the right time – and I cannot stand this version of Dumbledore."

"Things are as you suspected they might be?"

"Dumbledore is as slippery a snake as exists. He is one of the more self-aggrandizing versions – and one of those who are most convinced he is right."

"A pity. What other items might be involved in any agreement made?"

"I have placed a ward which I learned in another world which would prevent a possessed being from crossing it – and reverse the possession. You may have interest in how such a ward is created. I know that I have experience with a possessed Wizard who successfully breeched Gringotts security – though his efforts at theft were thwarted when the vault he got broke into proved to have already been emptied."

This caused the manager some anger, though he hid it. He wasn't angry with his visitor – his visitor had warned of the possibility. "And who was the thief?"

"The wraith of Tom Riddle, possessing a wizard who was either forced to carry him or whom agreed to it. That wizard, in this world, has not done this. As a matter of fact, Tom Riddle has not done this in this world. But Tom Riddle has already demonstrated his ability to murder and steal – the very item that is within Lestrange's vault was obtained by theft though not acknowledged as her heirs did not know she had the item. I do know another was framed for the murder. I am sanguine about naming him as a possible threat."

The manager considered everything he had learned. Goblins at Gringotts often made extreme threats against those who had knowledge of possible threats to them or crimes against them – the bank had wide latitude as long as the one being threatened was a Gringotts customer or was caught within their grasp. This being was not a customer of their bank and he did not fool himself that there was anything they could do against him. And so they would have to bargain. He was both disappointed – and excited.

"Would you like to begin negotiating?" he asked the god before him.

Harry smirked. "Not yet. I still have a Muggle family and young wizard to visit – and other choices will help determine what I will ask for. To negotiate now would be … premature."

"I see. And when will you return?"

"In some worlds, there are Wizards powerful but cryptic. Upon being asked when he would return, one particular wizard revered or feared throughout the lands and quite well known for being abstruse gave a shockingly simple answer: Look for me … when you see me." And with that the god disappeared from the office.

The Goblin was torn between outrage and amusement.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, stood once more upon Privet Drive. Unlike his earlier visit, it was the middle of the day. He had once again cast spells on himself but instead of disillusionment or similar spells, he was mostly under a notice-me-not.

The neighbours might see him, but they wouldn't care to pay attention to him.

He smirked as he considered his dress. Due to promotion of the movie Terminator, his typical dress of demins, t-shirt, and leather jacket was actually considered quite fashionable during this summer. The movie was still two months away but there were trailers. The one thing he did was ensure that his clothes looked fairly new: Scruffy was a big no-no on Privet Drive.

All it needed was one more item: Sunglasses. However, he knew that such would annoy Petunia Dursley – at least the Petunia he knew. And so he forewent them.

He calmly walked up to the door and knocked politely.

Very shortly, a visibly disapproving but actually nervous Petunia answered the door. "Good afternoon. I am looking for Petunia Dursley nee Evans."

"What of it? What are you looking for" she asked.

He gave a friendly look (but not too friendly). "I have come to you to speak of family matters which might be of great importance to her."

Petunia said, "I am Petunia Dursely." She paused and then continued, "Are you looking for a handout of some type? My husband is not in the habit if giving handouts to lazy layabouts!" Harry immediately noted that she had specifically named her husband as controlling the pursestrings.

He chuckled. "No. I have … quite sufficient means for anything I might need or even want to do. All I will say is that I my mother was an Evans before she married and I recently found details which caused me to come and visit."

He could tell that she really wanted to ask if he was "one of those" but she withheld herself. "Fine then. Come in please."

He nodded thankfully and entered, being careful to maintain his distance. After allowing him to sit she asked stiffly, "Would you like some tea?" She _was_ a proper housewife, after all.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

When she retreated to the kitchen, he cast a spell to check on the boys – both came back as asleep. He wordlessly reinforced their sleep – no need for interruptions.

He sat there casually, making no threatening moves. He accepted the tea she provided and, waiting for her to sit down herself, he sipped it.

After a moment, she set down her tea and said, "Well, what would you like to speak about? I do not have a lot of time as I must have things finished by the time my husband returns from work."

Harry casually nodded and said, "Wait just a moment."

With that, waved his hand and casually cast without looking at anything but her. Instantly, everything that was less than perfect about the house was taken care of and moved his hand back to the teacup. "Now we have time to talk."

Her face had gone white and with some actual fear she said, "You're one of … _those_!"

He smiled and said, "Actually? No, I am not."

"Then what are you?" she asked.

He allowed a bit of his aura to show and he said, "Think of me … as an angel. I work for higher powers who wish to ensure that the world is not destroyed."

Petunia Dursley was terrified. To cover for herself she grabbed the tea and took a large gulp. Instantly the hot tea burned her mouth and she bit back her cry of pain.

Harry sighed and waved his hand, numbing the small burn. "Really, Petunia, you should not be so frightened. I have not come to destroy your life."

She felt her lip and noticed that the pain had instantly receded. She took a deep breath. "Then why are you here, if I may ask?"

"I am, as I said, trying to save the world. If things progress as they would have, your nephew would live such a life of pain and sorrow that he would eventually snap. And, regardless of what you were told when you were given the boy, he is _not_ powerless. As a matter of fact, he has power that even now is as much as a grown wizard and when he grows he will be matched by a very, very small number across the world. And before you suggest getting rid of him, if you tried then I would guess that you and your child would die within ten years – perhaps a little more or less."

"What would you have me do?" she asked angrily and then tried to catch herself. "What would you have me do? It is not as though I come from privilege. My husband controls the resources and I have no desire to end up on the street without my son, _or_ my nephew. If you are what you say you are then you know what Vernon is like. I cannot report him to the local constables – they are his pub mates and the first effort would result in harsh penalties. My _sister_," and she said this with both grief and anger, "has disappeared into that world and I don't even have the means to contact her. I have no resources. What am I to do?"

Harry sighed. "I can understand your feelings and, even though this might surprise you, I know what it is like. I have not shown up without the means to assist you. Even now you think that I am going to lay unrealistic burdens upon you but our Creator has given me … much latitude in what I can do. Even Michael has not the ability that I do to act as I see fit. I will not put you in a situation that will make your life worse. I have come only to help. But, to do it properly, you must listen to the truth of what is happening with your world and with your family. And then you must decide."

She looked at him for a very long moment and then said, "Tell me."

And so he explained everything he could of exactly what had happened with Lily in the last 15 years. He explained what role Albus Dumbledore had played. He explained what limitations currently existed and he explained what he had already done. "Now, you have choices. The first is: What would you like to do about Vernon? First of all, are you aware that your sister has provided funds to help raise him? Are you aware that there is a legacy that he was to receive when he reached his majority?"

Petunia was horrified. "No! We received no money!"

Harry gently told her, "You husband is lying to you. He received money into your accounts – quite sufficient to assist in any costs."

Petunia was then taken with anger. "He dares to complain about how much of a burden my family is and he is being paid? It is obvious where the money he spends on his own sister comes from! No wonder she has come around so much since the boy arrived!" Petunia then remembered that she was frightened of Vernon. "But what can I do about it?"

Harry smirked. "Well, if the local constables are completely useless, do you think that Inland Revenue is? I am quite certain that if he did not tell you of the money that was received, he didn't tell the government either."

Petunia was struck in that moment that this was likely quite true. "How can I find out?"

"Well, perhaps this might help." He reached into his pocket and retrieved the legal records of the account that was set up for little Harry's welfare. It included the records of disbursements. And though Petunia was listed as the person who was to receive it, the copies of the cancelled cheques showed that it was Vernon's signature that was present. It even said, "Vernon Dursley for Petunia Dursley." He also, having asked Gringotts for assistance, had gotten records of the Dursley's bank accounts, which Petunia was listed on but was not allowed to actually use, which showed no corresponding deposits.

"I would recommend telling them that you suspect that Marjorie Dursley is receiving much of those funds and that her bank may show corresponding deposits after the withdrawals listed. I would then suggest that because your husband is friendly with the local constables that you may have to run for it to protect yourself and your son and your nephew and if you do so you will ensure that they know where you can be found."

Petunia looked through the documents and it showed what Harry was telling her. "When would you suggest I call?"

"Well, that is up to you. But sooner is probably better than later."

She considered it and then said, "I will put these in the laundry room. Vernon doesn't go there." She stood up. "When plans have been finalized, I will call them."

Harry chuckled. "Actually, I have a better place." He stood up himself and led her to Dudley's toy room. He moved to a particular board and, with very little effort, lifted it up. She was actually a bit amazed. Dudley even rarely used this room. This was where Vernon had started throwing things that Dudley broke. She cached the documents and checked it once the board was back in place. She even stepped on it and there was no hint of movement. She nodded curtly.

The two made their way back downstairs.

"Now, you are going to have to feed Harry more. And eat more yourself. And Dudley will have to eat less – unless you want him in an early grave from heart disease."

In a small voice she said, "Vernon watches very carefully. I am supposed to keep myself thin because that is how he prefers me when I am to … _perform duties_. And if he caught me feeding my nephew more than the absolute minimum, I would experience punishment."

Harry gave her a compassionate look. "Keep appearances up. I might have a place where you can take them as soon as tomorrow. We will have to keep it out of Dumbledore's view as well so we will have to keep it in the regular world. Where would you go if you had the choice? Harry will eventually have to go to school – but it doesn't have to be here. You don't need to work so hard to keep up appearances if you can go where you all could have a new life." He then chuckled. "And I hear that in some places in the world, they find women with British accents quite attractive. Once Vernon is out of the picture, and you are in a healthier way, you can, perhaps, work toward a happier life for yourself as well."

With that, her proper British mask cracked a bit and she blushed a little.

Knowing that she would soon be shot of this life, she actually woke Harry up first and made sure he ate, warning him not to tell Uncle Vernon or Dudley. Being surprised and quite happy for the unlooked-for food, he agreed quite easily. Harry was almost at the point where Vernon would have begun working him like a servant, but he wasn't quite there yet. Vernon preferred it that the boy stay out of sight which was perfectly fine with Harry.

The visiting Harry actually stayed out of sight but watched. Even Petunia didn't know he was sticking around. He wanted to ensure that Petunia was, as he had gathered, actually worth saving. She seemed to be.

Dudley, however, was a nightmare. It would take much work to get him out of the habits that Vernon had encouraged. He saw that as soon as the temper tantrums started. Petunia, he decided, had the patience of a saint when she had to.

After seeing that, Harry went to Gringotts and exchanged a large chunk of his reserve for British pounds.

Harry then considered where he could get Petunia and the boys stashed. He immediately rejected the idea of a hotel. There would be too many problems. And if Vernon's constable friends made inquiries, they could be found fairly easily – Dudley was too distinctive.

He also wanted to keep her out of less affluent areas: The assumptions that Vernon might make would probably concentrate on such areas. Vernon knew Petunia had no resources. That meant that he would have to get Petunia into a better area with someone with the gravitas to stand up to someone making threats.

Suddenly, he got an idea. And his face took on a distinctive smirk.


	3. An Exciting Visit

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, was intentionally limiting using any large amounts of divine power during this particular circumstance. He could, if he expended the effort, use his abilities to ferret out the best possible circumstances to achieve his goals but that would mean also ferreting out the worst, thus ensuring that such worlds would come into being.

Being a god wasn't actually that easy.

And so Harry worked within his current knowledge base. He wanted to find an affluent Muggle circumstance involving people who likely had a certain gravitas.

He latched onto the question: What Muggleborns did he know from Hogwarts? He decided his best option was, of course, the Grangers.

Harry hesitated to involve them. If he did this, he could be creating a very different circumstance for future Magical Britain. Hermione Granger, in many worlds, had a major effect. She became the first Muggleborn Minister for Magic or a prolific researcher or enchanter. In most cases she helped to bring modern Muggle devices into the Magical World.

But he also knew that in quite a number of worlds which fell, as this one was destined for if he did nothing, Hermione Granger never survived first year. Also, in some of the worse worlds, Hermione Granger was or became corrupted and could be classed as an enemy. He noted that in many of those cases, Magical Britain took far longer to bring itself into the future – or they never made it.

If he was honest about it, beyond offing Voldemort the biggest influence for the future of most worlds involved Hermione Granger in one fashion or another. He could even say that she was more vital in the long run.

And so, he decided, he would scope it out and then act toward what he saw was the best option.

Harry made his way to a library, the closest institution that would have access to all current phone books.

He looked through a few. The biggest problem he could find was that Granger was not as uncommon a name as he would have hoped and many phonebooks used abbreviations. Also, it was an oddity that he had previously found that helped stymie him: The name of Hermione's parents was different world to world.

He knew that in many worlds Hermione could be found in Crawley when she went to school. In other worlds, she lived in Hampstead. The difficulty was that he could not find them within these phone books.

Finally, he gave up on using that route. Thinking like a wizard and not a non-Magical, he finally considered using a spell: The point-me spell, Hermione's variation. Hermione had originally found a compass spell and, being a prodigy she had created the variation that allowed someone to point toward a particular person or thing. And although this spell had somehow then later found itself in many worlds, its original creator was Hermione herself. As a general rule, he didn't broadcast this spell because if one had an ounce of logic someone could find literally anything or anyone.

He purchased a map of England and, after ensuring he knew exactly where he was and in what direction he was looking, he cast the spell. Carefully marking the map, he then moved to a second location and cast the spell once more. Marking it, he found that it had located Hermione's likely location.

He apparated to the area and started investigating. He found that the name of the town was Great Missenden in Buckinghamshire.

It was a cozy area, tucked away and not in the general traffic of suburban London. After ensuring that he was unnoticeable he then proceeded to use his magic to find the young girl. It took a few minutes but he finally found where she was: A library. He chuckled to himself. He knew that Hermione, even this young, loved books. He was not shocked at all to find that the young girl was there.

Instead of waiting inside, he found a nearby bench and waited for the girl to emerge. He would have to be careful though: Even notice-me-not spells were not perfect and he did not want anyone to suspect him of following little girls around.

His plan was to find out where she lived and then to wait until he was certain both her parents would be present to ask for assistance. In the meantime, he enjoyed the atmosphere of the area. It was quite pleasant for a London suburb.

Finally, he observed the young girl coming out of the library. He was, however, surprised. He had expected the girl to either be with an adult of some type, a parent of governess, or quite alone.

Instead, he saw a young girl clutching a book in one arm while clutching a slightly older boy's hand with her own. Hermione looked to be chattering away toward this older boy who, though young, seemed to be accepting of her enthusiasm. For a boy who looked to be about eight years old, he looked remarkably happy to listen to the girl tell him about whatever she was explaining. What he saw did not match up to his previous experiences.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech. He quickly looked and saw a car that had taken a curve too fast and experience a blowout. His eyes widened as he realized that it would intersect with the two children quite quickly.

He disapparated and appeared behind the two who had stopped and looked to see where the sound came from. However, the boy had already reached out and pushed the girl away. He observed that the girl went much farther than a pure physical response would have created. Moving quickly, he reached forward, picked the boy up and jumped out of the way.

The car hit the kerb, jumped up, and rushed through exactly where the two children had been standing. Hermione got up and screamed, "HUGH!"

Harry set the boy down and he immediately rushed over. "Hermione!" Once he arrived he immediately reached down to help her up.

"Are you okay?" the two children asked simultaneously.

Suddenly, there were cracking sounds and two wizards appeared next to the library but not in full view of the street. They were actually in Muggle clothes – though out of fashion. Harry rolled his eyes. He motioned himself and briefly showed and then stowed his wand. He stepped away from the children.

The two came over. "What happened?"

"Car took a corner too fast and had an accident. Young wizard over there – a relative of mine – pushed his sister out of the way using accidental magic. I had to apparate to get to him and pull him out of the way. The only witness is the driver of the car. Luckily you appeared out of the view of the shopkeepers. I'll take care of my cousins and you can deal with the driver. He likely only saw my appearing suddenly as I had been waiting over there." He pointed to the bench. "I would suggest implanting the idea that I was behind the two children and after the boy pushed the girl I picked up the boy. Hurry up because I'm certain someone has already called for the constables. I'll stay and give a Muggle-friendly report."

The two wizards looked at each other and nodded. They quickly moved to obliviate the driver and then with a quick wave they disappeared round a corner. He heard their disapparation. He moved back to the two children. "You two alright?"

Hermione was wide-eyed. "Where did those men go? Where did they come from?" She looked at the man who had saved her brother. "Where did you come from?"

He smiled at the two children. "That's something that I will have to explain to your parents later." He looked at the boy. "By the way: Quick thinking; very well done. You saved your sister."

With that, Hermione threw her hands around the boy and he was amused to see that the Hermi-hug was something that she already knew how to give. The boy looked at him while being squeezed as though by an anaconda. "Thank you, sir."

"You are quite welcome. I would suggest that you two wait over on the bench for the constables to show. They will need to hear your story. It would be best not to mention the two who showed up after and then disappeared. They weren't here for the accident anyway. And all you know about me is that I was behind you and helped get you away."

The boy considered that, as did Hermione. Both nodded – there were no lies there. They moved to sit on the bench that Harry directed them to after Hermione picked up the book she had been carrying. Harry noted that it seemed to be damaged – it had likely born the brunt of her falling after having been pushed. Shocking to him was that she almost ignored the fact that it had been damaged.

After the two children went to sit down, Harry looked up and said, "Mysterious ways, Boss? Yeah, right."

Very soon, the constables showed up. He gave them the story that he happened to be nearby and had been about to move before the boy pushed his sister out of the way, thus leaving only the boy needing to be saved. Harry quite readily agreed to wait around until someone could come for the children so he could speak to them. Hermione was checked out by an ambulance – she had skinned her arm. Hugh himself had no injuries.

The driver had also been checked and then the constables had cited him for driving too quickly. The blowout was deemed to be without fault but if the car had been driving slower the incident would not have occurred.

Harry saw the mother of the two children arrive in fairly short order being brought by another constable. He assumed it was the mother because of how excited the two were to see her and how both worried and relieved she appeared to be.

After she had spent a few moments checking the two children out thoroughly and listened to whatever they had told her, she then spoke briefly with the constable and the ambulance, which had only been waiting for her to arrive and to authorize them to leave without Hermione. The constable was waiting around until the car could be taken away.

She then looked around and saw him. She said something to her children and they both nodded and pointed at him. He waved in a friendly manner and stayed where he was. One did not encroach upon a mother whose protective instincts were raised. He was perfectly willing to wait for her to come to him.

After ensuring the constable that had brought her would watch the children, she walked over. "I hear that I have you to thank for my children's safety."

Harry smiled and chuckled in a self-deprecating way. "Actually, no. You have me to thank for your son's safety after your son ensured your daughter's safety. I can only rightly claim to have saved the one."

The mother smiled at that and looked back at her children. "Still, I would like to thank you. My husband and I would have been devastated if he had been lost to us. And it would have destroyed my daughter – he is her best friend."

"You and your family are quite welcome. I guess it is a lucky thing that I happened to be in the area. By the way, my name is Harry Evans." He reached out his hand to shake hers.

She ignored his outstretched hands and delivered her own version of the Hermi-hug and then let go. "I owe you too much to be so formal. My name is Anthea Granger. Obviously, I am their mother. My husband is Humbert."

"Humbert?" Harry asked. "That is not a name you hear much anymore."

She laughed briefly, though she was still coming down from her fright. "His family is very traditional in some things."

"Still, a good name."

She smiled and said, "He will appreciate hearing someone say that. He was teased mercilessly as a child, which is why our son is Hugh rather than Humbert Junior. Hugh was my husband's nickname as a child." She paused. "You just happened to be in the area?"

Harry said, "Actually, that is not _quite_ right. If you want the truth, I came here looking for your family – for reasons that are best privately explained. I had been taking a break on a bench when I saw the accident happening. I moved as quickly as I could. Thank the good Lord that your son had the instinct to act – I probably could not have saved both."

Anthea Granger looked for a long moment at Harry. "You just happen to be looking for my family and just happen to show up to save them."

Harry nodded. "Pure chance or Providence."

"Well, then I am certain that I and my husband shall be glad to hear what you have to say." He nodded a respectful acknowledgment.

Soon, the Grangers were being dropped back at their home by the constable that had brought Mrs. Granger. Along with the Grangers, Harry was brought along as well.

* * *

Being that it was an hour until the time that Mr. Granger got home (his office had been contacted but he was in the middle of surgery), Harry was perfectly willing to wait. Seeing that their mother had brought him along, the two children assumed that this was a parent-approved stranger and so started to ask questions.

Anthea Granger nipped that one right away. "Children. Now is not the time. First you should both go clean up. Hermione, I will help you to ensure the bandage is not made useless. We'll have to keep that bandaged until it heals." She turned to Harry. "You don't mind waiting in the sitting room?"

"Not at all. I could wait outside if you like," he said with some humour. "As it is, you don't know me much."

She smiled and said, "I know enough to let you stay indoors at least. Besides, it's not as though the constable doesn't know that you were brought here."

"True," Harry answered cheerfully.

The Grangers were busy for twenty minutes. Harry waited patiently in the sitting room, sipping the tea that had been served to him. When the Grangers returned, Harry allowed himself to be besieged by questions, telling Mrs. Granger that it was fine.

Although he would explain nothing of the sudden appearance of the two wizards or their disappearance, Hermione was quite willing to ask about anything and everything. Harry mused that her curiosity was quite indulged as a child. Hugh would comment or question on some of the things that Hermione spoke of, but mostly just listened.

Anthea Granger, in the meantime, flitted between ensuring that the dinner she was cooking was progressing properly and keeping an eye on her children and their visitor. She was amazed at his patience in dealing with her almost five year old daughter. Usually it took both her and her husband to keep up when she was like this, which was thankfully less often than it could be as she usually pestered her older brother who seemed to little mind being pestered.

Suddenly, the front door opened quickly and a man still dressed in scrubs rushed in. Hermione and Hugh cried out in unison. "Daddy!" "Dad!"

The man who was obviously Humbert Granger quickly rushed to the couch where the two children were and gathered them in his arms.

It took a moment but eventually Mr. Granger leaned back and then looked at his children while still holding them. He turned to his wife and said, "What happened?"

She gently explained the exact circumstances. She motioned toward Harry when his name was mentioned – he waved. It wasn't truly a long explanation.

When it was done, Mr. Granger stood up and walked over to Harry and shook his hand. "I want to thank you for what you did. My son is alive because you acted."

"You are quite welcome. You should definitely reward Hugh – he pushed Hermione out of the way."

The man looked back at his children and Hugh looked away while Hermione was nodding enthusiastically. "I'm sure we can find something that he'd like."

Anthea Granger interrupted. "I've invited Mr. Evans to eat dinner with us and then he has something he wishes to discuss with us."

Humbert nodded.

Dinner was pleasant. The children had good manners. The conversation was fairly bland, mostly revolving around what the children had to say. There was a special treat for the children for afters: Ice cream. They didn't often get it but the parents felt they deserved something extra.

When dinner was done and properly cleaned up (Harry insisted they do nothing special for him) they all moved to the sitting room.

Anthea started them off. "Okay. You told me you were specifically looking for our family. Why is that?"

Harry paused and then said, "First of all, there is something that you should be aware of. Are you aware that your children are Magical?"

The two were taken aback. The children were also a bit confused. "What do you mean?" Humbert asked.

Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you have that library book that you were carrying?"

Hermione jumped up and raced upstairs. She brought back down the book. Harry looked at it – it was a book of history. This amused him. "Now, this book kept Hermione from getting hurt worse but it is obvious the worse for wear. Watch." He pulled his wand and cast a spell wordlessly. The book, before their eyes, repaired itself and became almost like new.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she said, "I want to learn to do that!"

Harry chuckled. "You will – when you are older." He looked at the parents. "About one in every 1000 to one in every 5000 people born are magical. There is a whole society which has been long separated from the non-Magical world. All of those things, or at least, most of those things that are considered fantastical actually existed or exist. Due to the unpleasantness of the witch burnings and the persecution from the Church and others, a law was passed several hundred years ago separating the worlds. There is also a law called the Statute of Secrecy. Most people who are non-magical never know about this world. And if accidents occur which might cause things to be seen, there are even magicals charged with cleaning it up called the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Their job is to remove, as necessary, eyewitness accounts by the use of memory charms and excuses that would be acceptable to the Muggles – their word for the non-magicals. There is even a Muggleworthy Excuse Committee which comes up with excuses that will explain things that people might see."

Anthea asked, "And where does this magic come from?"

Harry shrugged. "It's likely that one or both of you have Magicals in your ancestry. I know that there was a famous wizard named Hector Dagworth-Granger who set up the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Think Magical chemistry. You may or may not be related in some way. But, it also explains why Hermione was pushed so far – children under stress who have magic will often have what is called Accidental Magic – a hysterical response to circumstances. Sometimes, it's just a matter of unconscious intent."

Harry chuckled. "There is a reason why I kept from speaking the spell I used out loud. Your children, besides being Magical, are remarkably intelligent. I am certain that Hermione would start to try experimenting as soon as she could. Until someone reaches eleven, their magical cores are deemed too unstable to start teaching spells. At that point, children are invited to attend a Magical boarding school and allowed to buy wands. In fact, the Magical world would normally not contact you until your oldest Magical child reaches eleven."

He looked at the two children. "Be warned that if you tell anyone who isn't Magical about magic, that there will be severe consequences for both you and your parents. This is like the Official Secrets that the government has – but even more secret. Do you understand?"

The two looked to their parents, who nodded in agreement, before promising not to tell anyone.

Humbert asked, "Then why are you telling us now?"

"Because I need help. And I need someone who is a professional who is stable. For various reasons, you were my best choice. The life of a woman and a child are at stake."

Humbert and Anthea looked at each other and then chivvied the children upstairs. They had decided that this was not something they needed to hear – or they would explain what was necessary later.

Finally they came back. "Please explain," was all Anthea said.

"You can understand that a society that is insular is very conservative – they don't change very fast and ideas considered old-fashioned are considered normal there." Both nodded. "Within the Magical world, considering that the International Statute of Secrecy was passed in the 17th century, a number of very old ideas are still extant. One that has been a favorite of the most conservative is the idea of purity of blood – they don't like the idea of anyone who has recent non-magical blood coming in and upsetting the cart. About fifty years ago, a young wizard who was a psychopath hit upon claiming power based on appealing to this nasty trend. Ironic, considering that his father was as non-magical as you can get and his mother's magic was extremely weak due to inbreeding. All of the worst aspects that the Nobles have been using for centuries are still there. Cousins marry cousins. Anyone who isn't 'of the blood' is immediately looked down upon. And, with magic, if a child is born without magic he is either killed or sent to the Muggle world. These children are called squibs and, as I said, it is likely that one or several of your own ancestors fit within this profile.

"Now, this psychopath was very willing to use the worst aspects of magic, magic that according to law and custom are considered too Dark for use. Magic can be constructive but there is much that is purely destructive. And the worst users of magic can be just as evil as the worst people in history. Even Hitler, for example, had an ally within the Magical world who felt as he did and helped keep him in power. The man who defeated that Dark wizard by the name of Grindelwald was one of the most powerful wizards in the world. His name is Albus Dumbledore.

"Now, having received many accolades and much political power, this man – a schoolteacher by trade – was placed within a number of positions of power. He became the Headmaster of Britain's premier center of learning. He was also appointed the equivalent of Chief Judge. And since then has been appointed Britain's representative to the Magical equivalent of the old League of Nations. He was named its Head. And, unlike in the Muggle world – there are no term limits. When this psychopath, by the name of Tom Riddle – a former student of Dumbledore's – organized his band of followers into what is effectively a terrorist organization, everyone looked to him to defeat Riddle.

"However, a prophecy was given which named the one with the power to defeat Riddle to a child that would be born about four years ago. The exact prophecy gave a description but no names. Now, in the late 60s there were a pair of sisters who lived in Cokeworth. The older was non-magical, but the younger was magical. She was invited to Hogwarts, the magical school I referred to. While there, she was courted by a member of one of these old magical families who didn't buy the conservative agenda, though he enjoyed the status of privilege being of one of those old families gave him.

"They eventually married and had twin sons. Either one of them could have been the one referred to in the prophecy. This lunatic had a young man who became involved with the Dark elements and, through pressure from his fellow Magicals, he became a follower though he had grown up near these sisters.

"He overheard part of the prophecy when given and told the leader. The leader, wanting to ensure that the threat was neutralized, worked out that it was one of these twins and went to attack them and kill them before they could grow and prove a threat. A spell considered unbeatable, however, failed against one of these twins. And he was temporarily defeated and rendered bodiless.

"Remember – that is temporary. In a few years, probably about ten or so, he will return.

"Now this great leader, Dumbledore, who had been given the prophecy, examined the boys and determined that one of them was the Chosen One. He also told the parents that the other was a squib – a non-magical child.

"Wanting to concentrate on raising the child that they think will eventually grow and defeat the Dark wizard – a child already starting to be revered as the second coming – they gave the non-magical twin to the woman's non-magical sister to raise. And there is where the problem is."

The two dentists had listened patiently and understood everything they were told. "While all very interesting, what does that have to do with your needing assistance?"

Harry sighed. "When these sisters were very young they were very close. When the family was told that the younger sister was magical, much was made of her. The older sister, less pretty and without the extreme intelligence that the younger sister had, wrote a letter begging to go to school with her. Dumbledore's reply was that of a man writing to someone with adult perception – and had little tact. She was heartbroken and became resentful. When she was old enough, she turned to the first boy who paid attention to her and went off and married him. Unfortunately, this man is the worst sort.

"While he has a steady job and can provide for a family, he is also opinionated and very conservative. He feels he has the right to control his wife and punish her when she doesn't conform to his demands. He considers anyone different, such as magicals, freaks. His wife, at first, reveled in being with a man who fed into her resentments. But now she is suffering. And with a child of magicals being given to his wife, he feels it is his right to ensure that the small boy knows that he is far less than his own son. His child is indulged in every way possible. He is being raised to be a bully. The nephew is treated as unwanted garbage. And the wife, who does not come from privilege, feels she has no options. He controls the money. He controls her life. She is estranged from her sister – who lives in a separate world. She is slowly being beaten into following his beliefs exactly.

"The problem is exacerbated by the fact that this powerful Wizard who said the child was a squib was wrong – or lied. The child is magical. And powerful. And likely the one who actually, even as a 15-month old babe, reflected a previously considered unbeatable death spell. When he starts exhibiting magic, it will become worse. If taken to extremes, a child who was born to be the hope of a world will be brought up a monster. I need to get the wife, her son, and her nephew away. And I need to do it in such a way that the brute of a husband cannot find them and cannot use his connections with the local constables, who happen to be his pub mates, to find them and force her back."

The couple considered that. "Why not tell the parents and get him out of there?"

Harry sighed again. "Because they, like most Magicals, consider this old man infallible. And the old man is far too powerfully magically and politically to bring him down. As far as Magical society goes, the concerns of Muggles are not their concern. The magical couple is enamoured, also, with the fame their son's apparent act caused. He is considered a celebrity. And there is no proof that the old man is wrong. It could be either twin – though I suspect that Dumbledore is using these circumstances to ensure the child is beaten down. When the child receives his invitation at eleven, he will claim it was an honest mistake. And then use the parents' abandonment of the child to keep them under his thumb. The boy will be too resentful to reconcile. And the holder of all the strings will use this to enhance his own image. Something needs to be done.

"I need to immediately get the woman and children out. Luckily, the husband has been misusing the funds that the parents actually set aside for his care and has committed fraud that Inland Revenue will surely find quite interesting.

"I have resources – money, etc – that I can set up to ensure the woman and children's safety and comfort. But I do not have a place to bring them immediately that is out of the sight of both the Magicals and the constables.

"Going forward, I need to ensure that Petunia, the mother and aunt who is caring for little Harry and her son Dudley, learns to live on her own. I plan on ensuring they have the resources but she needs to learn how to be herself. Her husband controls her opinions and even how much she can eat – she is too thin while her over-indulged son is too fat. Her nephew is starting to experience malnutrition though it is not dangerous yet.

"Long term, I want to keep Petunia, Dudley, and Harry from being used as pawns in whatever schemes are brewing. I also would like to keep your children from being used – your daughter especially. I can already tell she is magically powerful and extremely intelligent. She is exactly the type that will be treated poorly by the conservatives because they will feel threatened."

He looked at them and said, "If your family decides, I am willing to even finance your movement away from Britain and whatever is needed to get you living a life there, including any needed certifications for your profession. You could live in Australia, the United States, or any other land really. But it is likely that it will be best if you are away from Europe – Britain at least. I know it will be better for Petunia and the boys."

Anthea and Humbert looked at each other and then Anthea said, "Can you come back tomorrow after lunchtime? Say around 2:00? We will have to talk and decide what is best for our family. At the very least, we will be willing to assist in getting the woman and the boys into a safer environment. The rest we will have to think about."

Harry nodded. "It is your choice. If I could watch over them, I would. But I will be leaving for reasons that I cannot explain. Not all decisions need to be made now even. I will arrange things as needed for the most flexibility if that is your choice. But I will need to arrange things soon. The moment a decision is made, we can plan Petunia's report to Inland Revenue and move her and the boys. After that – it will be as those involved decide."

With that, Harry nodded respectfully and apparated out, leaving only a hint of noise in his wake. He checked to ensure Vernon was not a problem for the night and then returned to the Leaky Cauldron.


	4. The Plan Comes Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AnFan-n-More for their eventual destination. I hadn't considered that option and it was perfect – I wanted to do something other than being totally cliché.

Harry checked in with Petunia the next morning, ensuring that she would be prepared to move as needed. He explained to her the same things that he had explained to the Grangers as to his intentions for her.

She was quite agreeable to the idea.

Harry made his way to Great Missendan. He had been apparating around far too much and he truly wanted to move under the radar. He could have used his abilities as the Traveler but was deliberately limiting himself. And so he used the Tube.

It involved a bit of maneuvering but eventually he arrived in time. Both Grangers were home – their office hours allowed them to be flexible. He knocked on the door. Anthea opened it. "Come in, Harry."

Harry came in to find the entire family present. He said hello to the children before they were sent out to the backyard to play.

Humbert invited him to sit down in the den – a far more private place – while Anthea retrieved tea.

Finally they were set. Anthea started. "You've managed to put quite a burr under my families' bums," she said with humour. "I almost long for the day when we were an entirely normal family of decent means and two regular children. Oh, wait. That was yesterday!"

Harry chuckled. "Sorry. The madness would have come regardless."

Humbert said, "Yes. And that our son was saved due to your involving us is to us a sign that, perhaps, we should consider doing as you ask." He paused. "Can I ask a question about your reasoning?"

"Certainly."

"Why involve us at all? Why not just move this Petunia and the two children away from Merry Old England without involving all of these steps? You say you have the resources necessary."

Harry nodded. "True. But I am exploiting a very particular circumstance: As long as things are properly arranged, Magicals in Britain are entirely without sense."

Anthea asked, "What do you mean?"

"Let's say I spirited Petunia out of the country. Vernon knows about the account which was set up for little Harry's care. He could claim that he had a right to custody of his son ask Scotland Yard to trace his wife using that account. Now, the Magical bankers – Goblins by the way – could use their considerable skill to hide the transfer of the account. But that would require either tipping Vernon off _or_ require the intervention of the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes people. The Goblins would almost have to report it to prevent him from raising the wrong kind of stink. Goblins don't involve themselves in the non-Magical world outside of finance – the treaties involved require them to work through the Goblin Liaison Office in the Ministry. And who has their fingers in all aspects of the Ministry? Albus Dumbledore. This would leave a trail which must _not_ be left. I could, theoretically, just let them leave the account. But that would leave Vernon in place and when Dumbledore comes calling he could get the whole story – and allow him to send people looking. Vernon needs to get away with his abuse."

"Won't they be able to trace the records through the legal system?" Anthea asked.

Harry snorted. "It's too complicated for them. If Vernon isn't easily found, then Dumbledore will assume that the entire family left. He wouldn't even think to check for just one of them being sent to prison. He will send his people looking for a couple and two children who fit a certain description. Albus Dumbledore suffers from the malady of 'I know best' and therefore will treat his own assumptions as complete fact without full investigation. I was shocked to find that he actually has no Magical monitors on little Harry – which I happen to _know_ he could have set up. No, he assumes things will work out a certain way and, being always right, he knows that this will bear out. I want to beat him with his own brilliance."

"If we were to agree to move out of the United Kingdom, where do you think we should go?" Humbert asked.

"Well, the assumptions will be that Harry will move as far as possible but still be in an English speaking country or that he will be moved to a country with so many people and so many different cultures that finding him will be difficult. I would expect that they will search the United States or Australia. Most countries that speak English as the main language are too small to hide effectively. So instead, I suggest another route: Canada."

"Why there?" Anthea asked.

"Half the population of the UK in a space thirty times larger. If numbers are consistent, there will be enough Magicals to hide within, but there are many places that would need dentists. It's too large and too little populated for whatever magical government there to be too much in control. Also, Canadians are too independent to really allow themselves to be so tightly controlled while not being so insular: Canada is big on multi-culteralism. No one would look twice at British people settling there – it's still part of the Commonwealth. And there's always Quebec if you want to speak French." He said the last with humour.

The couple laughed. Anthea finally said, "You make good arguments. I think the thought of our children being disadvantaged because of such silly reasons was your strongest argument."

Harry shrugged. "Yes, but we British are also a stubborn lot. You could have just dug in and convinced yourself that you and your children could change the system from within by forcing yourself into it."

Humbert and Anthea considered that. "If you had talked to us two days ago? Possibly. We are British – and we descend from proud members of the Regiments. But almost losing our son has made us think that in this case their safety might be a tad more important. They can always come back themselves when they are adults if they really want to change things."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Very true. I can almost guarantee that at some point Harry will end up back here. I'd rather ensure he has a good foundation before that happens."

"We may or may not end up where Petunia ends up, though. No one is really looking for us." Anthea had a point.

Harry replied, "True. But there is one thing that you should consider."

"What's that?"

"Right now, while Dudley – Petunia's son – is a fairly content boy for all that his father has encouraged bad traits, Harry is desperately feeling the need for connections due to the environment Vernon has created. Both boys are just younger than your daughter. And while Hermione and Dudley will likely not get along, at least at first, Harry will likely get along with Hermione excellently. She will form an attachment. If you end up moving to someplace new, and Harry is moving to someplace new, I am almost certain that they will wish with all their little hearts to end up in the same place. Dudley actually is fairly social. Get rid of his bad habits and he will make many friends wherever they end up. Harry never learned to be social. He will grasp what he can get with both hands. Given time, Harry's natural charisma – his father's family is well known for it – will get him far. But that is years away and will take time."

Humbert actually looked a little worried. "My daughter is too young to get a boyfriend!"

Harry laughed loudly. "I wouldn't worry about that too soon. If they grow up together, they will see each other more as family or best friends. And Hermione will likely mature faster as girls are wont to do. Harry will be the type to get overprotective when all Hermione wants to do is explore. But I also think, from what I have seen, that she is the type that will be much more sensible about things than most teenagers. Her mind is older than her years."

Humbert actually smiled at that. "I always wished Hermione had more brothers for when that time comes."

Harry laughed again, as did Anthea. Humbert just grinned.

They immediately made up three bedrooms as they lived in a large house which had been inherited. It was not a house, however, that either was particularly attached to. It had been convenient.

Harry called Petunia and told her that he had secured a place for her to go with the two boys as soon as she sent Inland Revenue after Vernon. He then put Anthea on the phone with Petunia to work out details.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, made his way to Gringotts Bank. He was immediately taken to the manager. "Are you ready to negotiate now?" he was asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes. Let me tell you what I know and what is involved." He laid out the entire situation in detail. The Goblins of Gringotts had wide reach and were pugnacious about customer secrecy when pressed.

As a result, Harry obtained very favorable terms on the basilisk hide. The Goblins saw this as sticking it to the British Magical establishment legally and so granted more concessions than they normally would.

With their help, Harry arranged for Vernon's company (Gringotts had many contacts) to send him off for a long weekend out of town. The moment he was gone, Petunia would contact Inland Revenue and then move to the Grangers.

Vernon would be gone for long enough to allow them to be prepared to take him into custody when he returned. He wouldn't be kept as though he was a murderer, but it would allow Petunia acceptable reason beyond the physical abuse to be hidden away.

It would likely take months of work on the part of Her Majesty's Government, but Vernon would go away – his violations were too blatant.

He would also lose the financial resources which would allow him to fight effectively. He had put too much trust in receiving the stipend and considered it a sure thing at least for a few years.

Gringotts hired a solicitor for Petunia which knew of the Magical world and was not enamoured of Albus Dumbledore. The solicitor also had no connection to any family of anyone who followed Dumbledore or directly opposed him. The solicitor they hired tried to avoid Dumbledore, his lackies, and his enemies as a matter of course.

* * *

Finally, the big day had arrived. Vernon had just left on the plane. Harry had arrived after Vernon had left for the airport.

The very first thing that Harry had done was to get rid of the bit of Voldemort's soul from little Harry's forehead and then healed the little boy. Petunia was appalled that the boy had been left with such a thing. After calming her down (Harry was surprisingly cheerful about the procedure) Harry Evans said, "Okay, Petunia. We have a hired car coming, as well as movers. Are you ready for this?"

She steeled herself. "Yes." She looked at Harry. "I want to thank you in case I forget later. I am not the most pleasant person. Some of that is due to poor reactions and some of it is due to my circumstances. I don't like change either. But I need change. And though I still feel some dislike for magic for what it has taken from me, your arrival reminded me that I do love my sister – though her alienation from me is likely irreversible under the circumstances. Little Harry is enough like her for me to take comfort for what I have of her."

Harry nodded with compassion. "I understand. And you are welcome. You have reacted poorly and been treated poorly. And while my concern is much larger than your happiness, I am perfectly content to ensure that you can achieve happiness if you try. I can't do everything; a lot of it will be up to you. At least now you have a decent chance."

She nodded curtly and gathered up the two boys. Dudley was shocked when his complaints were met with a stern rebuke (at least as far as his experience went) from his mother. Little Harry was not complaining at all.

* * *

It was a tumultuous few days. Petunia, with the Grangers' blessing, called the Inland Revenue officers to her location to deliver up the report. They were flabbergasted with the evidence that was already gathered – the Goblins were quite thorough.

One of the agents asked, "Why are you doing this? This is your husband after all."

She nodded and pulled up the sleeve of the blouse she was wearing. "This, I think, is a good reason." The two agents' eyes widened. "The local constables are too friendly with Vernon and if I complained, it would put me in a worse situation. This is something that is true which will also get me away from him. At least the good Lord sent my distant cousin to help me out of this horrible situation."

The two agents had met the older Harry. Neither man liked wife beaters. And so both had more vindictive looks as the agent who asked replied, "Well, then. This is one tax bloke that I will be happy to see become a guest of Her Majesty's."

Petunia nodded in contented agreement.

* * *

Vernon Dursley cheerfully drove the company car he had left at Heathrow home. Although this was the first step only, his visit to Germany seemed like it would pan out nicely.

He considered that he was finally getting his due. The bosses at work were seeing his value and the potential perks (kickbacks) would be well worth it. And the beer and friendly serving girls were just a bonus.

He decided that life was finally going to put him in where he could truly enjoy himself.

This thought on his part just showed how little power of prescience Vernon Dursley possessed. He pulled into his drive and saw the two men on his stoop.

He got out. "What? We have no desire to deal with solicitors! Off with you!"

The two moved to confront him. One pulled a badge. "Mr. Vernon Dursley. The description we were given was quite details. We are here from Inland Revenue. I must ask you now to come with us to answer several questions."

In that moment, Vernon knew that something was very, very wrong.

It took a few months, for which Harry left and returned, but eventually Vernon was sent to prison. He had been very angry when he learned it was his wife who had turned him in. This resulted in him becoming violent – which meant that he was also charged with attacking agents of Her Majesty's government.

* * *

In the meanwhile, the remaining Dursleys plus Harry learned to live a better life.

As predicted, Hermione and Harry hit it off wonderfully. Dudley was forced to eat a better diet – which he liked not at all. However, Humbert and Anthea helped greatly with that. They had taught Petunia how to substitute fruits and healthy snacks for the crisps and junk food.

The entire family had visited a doctor friend of the Grangers and been given a nutritional plan. As expected, Petunia had to actually gain weight as did Harry.

Dudley actually hit it off well with Hugh. Though he mostly watched over his sister, his parents and Petunia had explained that Dudley needed to play more games which involved running around. Being older and taller (though not as heavy) Hugh kept up easily and, being a boy, knew how to talk to Dudley to get him playing.

Hermione, was a bit possessive and bossy and demanded to be allowed to play too, thus bringing Harry. Dudley (and Harry) learned to play with other children, and with the adults watching, he was forced to play nicely.

And when Hugh went back to school, Hermione's interest in reading led her to realize that neither Harry or Dudley had learned yet. This horrified her, and so she became a little school marm (with some refereeing by the adults). It helped that Humbert insisted that the boys (and Hermione was not going to be left out) needed to be active. And so when Dudley got frustrated he was allowed to burn off some energy before Hermione dragged him and Harry back to learn more.

A healthier diet, a more active lifestyle, an almost-sister who loved to read and to teach, and a well-behaved slightly older boy who was willing to include them worked wonders on both Dudley _and_ Harry.

By the time they hit five both were much more socially adept than they would have been.

Harry's last visit to this dimension was assisting the families to move to Canada. They moved nearby each other in an outer suburban area (almost rural area) near Toronto. It was close enough to civilization for the adults and far enough off the beaten track for hiding.

Petunia, with the Grangers' assistance, got a bit more education. And though she was financially secure thanks to Harry and Harry, she had more true pride in herself rather than trying to look better to neighbours that were as pretentious as she was trying to be.

Being around a better class of people (not in terms of finances but in terms of attitudes) had changed Petunia greatly. She was also more socially adept.

* * *

Harry Evans (the name the Traveler used) had ensured that the two families were introduced to Magical society in Canada and learned how the education system worked. First Hugh and then Hermione and Harry started learning magic. Dudley was a bit spoiled because Humbert, the prime male figure in his life, ended up insisting on acting as an uncle. He was a bit saddened that he didn't have magic like the others but he also had a lot of friends. It helped that Harry, Hermione, and Hugh were a _little bit_ jealous of the time he got to spend with the adults.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore went and visited his deputy prior to the 1991 school year. "Minerva. How are the letters coming along?"

"The quill is just finishing. We will be sending them out soon as well as arranging visits to the Muggleborns."

"Very good. Let me know if there are any surprises," he said jovially.

Minerva McGonagall rolled her eyes internally. "Of course, Albus."

Albus never told her what surprise he was expecting. And, because the Traveler had done it properly, Harry and the Grangers were no longer registered in Britain and were not sent letters. Albus was a little surprised that Minerva never mentioned Harry's letter – he knew that he would get one – but he figured that Petunia had not put up the fuss that she might have. It was no matter. His pawns would learn the truth on September 1.

Albus was distracted, however, by the disappearance of his Defense teacher. Quirinus Quirrel had disappeared and no one knew where he could be found. This resulted in his scrambling around to find a new one.

Albus was twinkling mightily as he watched the new students marched in by his Deputy. He looked for the Potter twin but he was obviously hidden in the crowd. As each student was called, he acted as he was expected to act. Charlus Potter was called and it produced a bit of a ruckus – he went to Gryffindor as expected. That sorting was actually quite quick.

And then Minerva sounded out the next name, a boy named Rivers. What about Harry Potter? Albus Dumbledore looked worried for a moment before he hid it.

After the feast, Albus met up with Minerva. "Were they any students that refused admission?"

Minerva replied with some curiosity. "No. Was there someone else you were expecting?"

Albus waved that off. "No, no. I was just curious as Headmaster."

"Of course. No, we got the lot of them."

"Very good. Goodnight, Minerva." He made his way to his office. The expected call from the Potters came – their son's celebrity status gave them a bit more contact with Albus. He invited them through.

Albus reported Charlus' sorting and exchanged pleasantries. He then brought up the matter he needed to ask about. "By the by, have you heard from Petunia as to how little Harry is doing?"

Lily, already upset from Charlus going off to school, became even more upset. "No. We tried to write a Muggle letter recently but we received no reply. It was returned unopened."

Albus seemed sympathetic. "Perhaps now that Charlus is off, you can take a look without alerting her."

James and Lily agreed that it was possible.

Albus would learn that Harry, along with the Dursleys, had disappeared. And that there was no forwarding address. Lily would even try Muggle phone books – how many Vernon or Petunia Dursleys could there be? But they had no luck.

Eventually they gave up, still saddened from not knowing their fate.

Albus, however, was now quite worried.

* * *

The Gringotts Goblins had successfully prevented Quirrel from breaking in. The forcible ejection of the wraith was, as expected, quite violent. And though they reported it to the Ministry, the Goblins were uncharacteristically willing to hush it up at the behest of Fudge. It would look poor, in the new Minister's mind, if a Hogwarts professor was proven to be a thief.

He was not willing to involve Dumbledore and so when the old man had made inquiries, he said nothing.

* * *

Albus was perplexed. He was certain that when Quirrel had returned that Voldemort had attached himself to him. And then he disappeared. There had been no corresponding reports of Death Eater activities.

His trap in the third floor had produced no results, beyond several students who attempted to learn what was there. And with no evidence of a break-in, it was difficult to lead Charlus to what was there.

All in all, it was a very boring year. At the end, he was forced to return the stone to Nicholas as there seemed no reason to do otherwise.

* * *

Albus was alerted by the wards when the Diary arrived to Hogwarts. He waited patiently for there to be some reaction. But once again, nothing happened. And there was no sign of the Diary or who had been given it.

Ginny Weasley had loved the Diary that she had found with her books. However, the she had blacked out at one point and then suddenly found herself at the bottom of a stair. The book she had been carrying was now caught up in some magical ward in front of her and, looking around she didn't know where she was. She looked back and saw the stairs. She didn't know how she got there and the ward wouldn't release the book. Frightened she ran up the stairs to find herself in a bathroom on the first floor of Hogwarts. As soon as she exited the stairs, they closed behind her.

And although Tom was gone, she was too frightened of possible trouble to tell anyone what had happened. It was a secret she would carry for a long time.

* * *

The Goblin grinned as he found the Diary where the Traveler had told them it would arrive. They had been given portkeys when they had retrieved the basilisk and they had taken advantage.

This was the last horcrux to be gathered. Finally, they cleansed or destroyed all of them save the ring – the second oldest. The Diary had been drained a bit by the ward that had captured it.

They knew that the wraith had to obtain some time of body before being killed. And there was no guarantee that the wraith would be possessing anything. And so they decided to wait until the time that the Traveler had given them.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew escaped during Charlus' third year. There was no trace of him. There had been some worry that he would go after the boy who killed his master, but James Potter and Sirius Black ensured that the Marauder's Map was retrieved and that there was an Auror on-site in case he showed up. He never did.

The watchers that Gringotts had hired finally spotted the rat-faced man that they were to capture – as long as the small, evil baby-like creature was captured as well, along with a deadly snake.

They had been prepared. And while Voldemort, when he was alive, was quite fearsome, he was markedly less so in this case. And the snake, while large and strong, was still a snake and was easily captured by people who were prepared.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in his office. The previous years since Harry Potter had not arrived had left him worried and confused. The signs that he had expected of his former student Tom coming back had not materialized. And nothing was making any sense.

Suddenly, his fireplace lit up. He looked over and saw a face he recognized in the flamed. "Headmaster! We need you to come to the DMLE immediately!"

"Amelia. What has happened?" he asked.

"Peter Pettigrew was just delivered to the Ministry by ICW-sanctioned Hit Wizards. There were several other things delivered with him." She paused. "We were told that it has to do with … Voldemort!" She had only paused for a brief moment but the name still held an obvious aversion with her.

He immediately jumped up so that he could make his way there. This is what he had been waiting for! His brilliance would now be needed again and the proper path could be put back into place.

Very soon, he was in the DMLE Director's office. There was quite a number of people who were already there. He addressed Amelia. "What have you found out?"

She pointed to the rough man who stood to the side. The man spoke. "I was hired by a client through Gringotts. I was to deliver Peter Pettigrew, which I have done. I was also to deliver several items in the presence of a representative from the press." He pointed to a reporter from the Daily Prophet. "I was also paid to deliver a memory with a specific list of people who must be present to watch it. I was told it had to do with that Voldemort character that disappeared back in 1981."

Dumbledore tried to convince the man. "I am Albus Dumbledore. As Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, it is important that I review what is to be shown in case it is sensitive. We do not want things to leak out that might prove a problem for the Ministry or for Magical Britain."

The man shrugged. "Sorry. I've signed a contract. I'm not willing to risk my magic. The list includes you, Madam Bones there, the Minister for Magic, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The reporter was specifically left off the list, probably for the reason you just said. According to the lady, everyone on that list is trustworthy. So I'm certain there should be no problems."

He looked around. "Perhaps an oath to ensure it stays within the group."

"Sorry again. I was instructed that if there was such an oath, I was to destroy the memory. Only I can retrieve it from the moleskin pouch and only I can open the vial. Once again, I am under contract."

Albus sighed in frustration. "Very well. Perhaps we should move this along."

Amelia huffed. "As this is my office, I am in charge. But I agree. We should get started."

The man nodded and pulled a box out of his pouch. He put it on the desk and tapped it with his wand, causing it to expand. He stepped back.

"Madam Bones, you have the honor."

There was a letter below the lid addressed to her. It said, "Read me out loud."

She pulled it out and started reading, the rest listening avidly. "_Contained within the box are several articles which were retrieved over the last ten years. As a number of these items are of historical importance, I have returned them. The items that belonged to the Founders should be returned to Hogwarts. The other item you can do with as you will. The curses that Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, placed on the items were removed. I should mentioned that there were three other items. One of them was Tom's old school diary which was destroyed by basilisk venom and then burned. Another was the Gaunt Family Ring, from his mother's family. It contained a stone that Albus Dumbledore and others have been looking for but which is too dangerous to own. It has been dropped down a volcano. The third item will be seen in the memory which will be seen by the group."_

She looked and said, "It is unsigned."

Albus was already taken aback. The only stone that he knew of that he had looked for … his face took on a look of horror. A priceless treasure! Lost!

The cover was lifted and everyone gasped. "Ravenclaw's Diadem! Slytherin's Locket! Huffpuff's Chalice!"

The treasures were lifted and inspected. The reporter took a picture. Albus said, "As Headmaster I shall take charge of these items and ensure they are returned to Hogwarts."

Amelia chuckled. "Sorry. Currently, until whatever this is is over, they will be kept by the DMLE. I shall ensure they are returned. I am certain the Daily Prophet will report that they have been found." The reporter nodded. "Now that that is done, the reporter will leave. We have a memory to watch."

While the reporter wondered what that was, he already had a huge story. Magical Britain would be completely ablaze with the information that such historical items had been returned.

Amelia pulled out a pensieve and put it on the table. "Everyone gather round. Once the memory in put in, everyone will put a finger in the bowl."

They arranged themselves. The Hit Wizard pulled out the vial and, with it poised over the pensieve, he opened it and allowed the memory to drop in. He then stepped back.

Amelia said, "And, go!"

Everyone put a finger in.

The group found themselves within the memory of a stone room. When Lily and the Marauders saw the face of the young boy, they gasped. It was the missing Harry Potter!

They looked around and saw that there was a shelf that was covered by a cloth. On the table before the boy was a table with a snake that was tied down. And there was a man standing near an ugly, small creature that was unconscious. The man's wand was drawn.

_The boy looked at his watch and said, "Okay. You can lift the spell."_

_The man pointed his wand and cast a spell. The ugly creature stirred. It opened it's eyes. "Where am I?"_

_"Hello, Tom Riddle. You are in hell."_

_"Don't all me that! I am LORD VOLDEMORT!"_

_The boy rolled his eyes. "You know that name is just your sixteen year old self angsting, right? I am certain that you worked hard to come up with a name that meant 'Flee From Death' from the letters of your name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort. How clever." The sarcasm was obvious._

_The creature looked around. "How did I come here?" it asked with hatred._

_"An interested party paid to have you captured. I have a few things to show you and something to do and then we will be done."_

_"What do you have to show me?" The small creature saw the snake. "NAGINI!" It looked at the boy. "What are you doing!?"_

_"I am fulfilling the prophecy."_

_The creature looked at the boy. "Yessss," it hissed. "Now I recognize you. You are the son of Potter. The boy who I tried to kill."_

_"Yep. That's me."_

_"But when I possessed Quirrel, I found that no one had heard of you. Your brother was being lauded as the Boy-Who-Lived yet there was no mention of you."_

_"Yeah. That was a game that Dumbledore was playing in his chess match with you. He ensured I was sent to my Muggle aunt and her abusive husband. Wanted to see me broken down." Harry shrugged. "Didn't work. My adoptive mother, my biological aunt, got away, ensuring Vernon was sent to prison. And then we got out of Britain. She, and I, wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore's games."_

_"So where do you live?"_

_The boy smirked. "That's need to know – and neither you nor the people who are watching this memory need to know. All I will say is that I am safe."_

_"You are powerful! I can feel your magic even now. Your parents abandoned you. Don't you want revenge? Join me! And I will ensure you receive it!"_

_Harry rolled his eyes again. "Sure. I was sad and angry – but I got over it. Now I only feel regret. They listened to Dumbledore and paid the price. I may meet them, but that isn't needed to take care of you. I have a few things to show you."_

_The boy reached out and pulled the cloth off. The three items plus a book and a ring were seen. The small creature cried out, "NOOOOOO!"_

_"Yes. All the pieces of your soul keeping you alive. All cleansed or destroyed. Even the small bit left in my scar has been removed. All that's left is this snake and the homonculous you now occupy. That part of the prophecy you didn't hear? '_ _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..' You have to die by my hand. I will never have a life if you aren't gone. The thing is, your little body there is already failing without the venom from this snake."_

_He pulled a dagger. "This knife is imbued with basilisk venom – from the creature that was in the Chamber of Secrets which you killed Myrtle with and for which you framed Hagrid. It's dead now. It got sold."_

_"Impossible! You need to be a Parselmouth to open the Chamber!"_

_Harry rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, well, thank to your little stunt of trying to kill me, I'm a parselmouth. And the one who killed the snake is a parselmouth. They aren't hard to find in India. As a matter of fact, if you had gone there after Hogwarts, they would have _ _revered_ _ you for the ability – you would have gotten rich and very politically powerful. Instead you tried to kill anyone else who had the ability. You are a dumbarse."_

_The small creature hissed angrily._

_"Anyway, I've told you everything." With that, the boy stabbed the snake and then jumped back._

_As the small creature cried, "NOOOOO!" a ball of smoke came out from the snake's body and dissipated._

_Harry stepped forward and inspected the snake. "That was a damn shame – she would have been beautiful if you hadn't corrupted her. But at least now all of your anchors are gone. Your little body is failing. I'm going to listen to some music and wait for you to die."_

_With that the boy put something on his head, sat down, and closed his eyes._

The memory jumped and then started again.

_The man who was off to the side got Harry's attention by tapping him. He looked at the man who pointed at the small body._

_Harry stood up and watched. Soon, the small body that had been moving slightly stilled. The man cast a spell and then looked at Harry and nodded._

_Harry pumped his arm. "Yes! It's over!" He spoke to the room. "And this concludes our tale of the Dumbarse Dark Lord Moldyshorts and his dumbarse mistakes._

_"Sorry, Mum and Dad. I don't hate you – but until Dumbledore is no longer pulling your strings, you won't see me. My other mom Petunia says hello and she forgives you – a little. Have a good life. And tell my twin to have one too. And the rest of you – except Dumbledore._

_"Dumbledore? You will never be forgiven. We don't even hate you, really – that would give you too much power over Mom and me. We just want nothing to do with you._

_"Minister? You can stop worrying about Dumbledore's warnings that Voldemort will return. There are no come-backs for him anymore. Good luck with that._

_"So, everyone: Ta!"_

The memory ended and they all found themselves back in the office.

Dumbledore looked around at the others in the room and could only think, "Oh, Shite!"


	5. Epilogue: The Brothers Meet

Charlus Potter, recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at the table outside of the café.

He had to admit it was a beautiful area. He had spent most of his life in Magical Britain and this area in Houston, Texas, in the United States, had a definite difference in feel.

He felt the table move a little and he looked over to see that the other chair was now occupied. For all that he had been preparing for this, he was a little startled at how much the young man looked like himself.

"Harry," was all he could say immediately

The other teenager smiled and said, "Hello, Charlus. Sorry it took so long – I had to make certain that no one followed you. I haven't decided I'm, ready yet to meet the rest."

Charlus nodded. "I have to say looking into my own face is quite odd."

Harry laughed. "Tell me about it." Harry's face took on a smirk. "But not quite the same. Obviously, I'm the better looking twin."

Charlus rolled his eyes. "I've heard enough of that type of thing from Fred and George Weasley – always going on about who is smarter or better looking. Most people can't see the difference."

Harry shrugged. "Anyway, how are you doing?"

Charlus shrugged. "Pretty well. Things finally settled down."

"Oh?"

Charlus chuckled. "When I was younger and everyone thought I was the Boy-Who-Lived, it seemed so great. And then I got to school and I found that just as many disliked me as liked me. The traditional families couldn't' stand me, and a lot of others were resentful of all the attention I got. And I no longer had parents and others shielding me – it was a lot less fun than I thought it would be."

"I can see that. I hope it wasn't too horrible."

Charlus shrugged. "I got over it. When it came out that I wasn't really the Boy-Who-Lived, a lot of people threw it in my face. It was a good thing that I had tried to be as normal as possible after I first arrived. If I had kept the big head, it would have been much worse."

Harry looked apologetic. "I wasn't trying to ruin your life. I just didn't want anyone – like Dumbledore – taking dangerous steps to find me. The only way I could be kept out of the games is if the games were already over."

"How _did_ you learn about Voldemort? There were a lot of things that came out that even Dumbledore didn't know about. Yet you seemed to be perfectly aware." Charlus was really curious.

Harry shrugged again. "It was a Wizard who found me and the rest when I was almost four. He is the one who told Mom all about what was going on. He helped get that ass that Mom was married to put away and got us out. He made sure that I was taught the whole story. He's the one who arranged for me to be able to get rid of Riddle finally. Where he learned of it? Don't know. Don't really care. All I know is that it helped me out a lot."

Charlus had a pained look. "It's really strange to hear my twin refer to another woman as 'Mom' – our Mum and Dad were heartbroken when they learned about it. I don't think Mum stopped crying for a month."

Harry sighed. "I know. But remember, I didn't grow up with them. And while it was easier for me because I had been taught the truth from as early as I could understand it, all I knew is that the woman who raised me and loved me – at least after Vernon was gone – was Petunia Evans. Lily and James Potter were just names to me."

Charlus sighed himself. "Are you ever going to go and see them?"

Harry said, "I've been considering it. I just don't want to forced into a life that isn't my own. I've had a decent life. I don't need a new one."

Harry then noticed something and looked over at someone behind Charlus with a bright smile. Charlus looked over his shoulder even as Harry called out, "Hermione!"

Charlus noticed the beautiful girl coming over and stood up. The girl, as soon as she saw Harry, moved more quickly over and gave him a warm hug. She then looked at Charlus with her arm still around Harry. "Hermione, I would like you too meet Charlus, my biological twin."

Charlus reached out to shake her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you. Are you his girlfriend?"

The two looked at each other and laughed. Charlus was curious. The girl, Hermione, said, "That would be kind of weird. Though I think Harry is quite dishy, I've known him since I was five. We grew up and went to school together. He's closer to being my brother than anything else. Dating him would be weird."

"So you're a …" he left off the end.

They all sat down as Hermione said, "Yes, I'm a witch. Like him, and you I guess, I just finished school. As soon as the summer is done we're going to move on with things but we're on vacation and I'm old enough to travel on my own and young enough to be able to have fun doing it."

Harry looked over at her. "You aren't doing anything with any boys, right? Remember, I have to approve of them first!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're almost as bad as Hugh!"

"Hugh?" Charlus asked.

"My older brother and the only one closer to me than Harry here. He's twenty one and joined the service. He offered to come back with his whole unit and make certain any boy who wanted to date me knows the consequences of breaking my heart. It's all very dramatic – and unnecessary. I can take care of myself!"

Harry grinned. "I don't know. I'm with Hugh on this."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You would be."

Harry looked at Charlus. "Though she is right: She can take care of herself. She was known far and wide in school as the brightest witch in the place and the most inventive." He looked at Hermione. "Your name still makes Billy Plimpkin shake when he hears it."

"It's not my fault that the hoser decided to cheat on me after asking me out." Hermione's answer was said in quite the superior tone.

Harry laughed. "He promised almost immediately never to make that mistake again."

Charlus said, "Well, it is very nice to meet you. And any bloke who would cheat on such a beautiful girl is obviously a fool of the first degree."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Thank you. But I will admit that I hadn't quite grown into my looks when I was in school."

Harry protested, "You've always been beautiful!"

Hermione smiled at her friend. "You know that I love that you've always been on my side, but you've always seen me through the eyes of being my friend. Of course you ignored the imperfections."

Harry then rolled his eyes and said to Charlus. "She's brilliant in everything – except when it comes to her looks. She's got some weird idea of what she should look like."

Hermione decided to ignore that. "Anyway, I offered to come with Harry. We didn't get all the information from where we live. What happened with Albus Dumbledore after they received the proof that Voldemort was gone?"

Charlus chuckled. "Well, first Mum was the fastest with her wand and immediately hexed him. From what Padfoot told me, she was quite vocal about him making her lose her baby. He tried to get the others to protect him but no one else in the room except the Minister was very concerned with his safety. He had to spend a day or two under Madam Pomfrey's care in the infirmary. Amelia Bones immediately started investigating.

"Fudge really didn't want that to happen. While he was thrilled that Voldemort was gone – none of the adults can stand hearing that name by the way – he was freaking out that the Ministry would be blamed for ignoring that he hadn't actually died when we were toddlers."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Politicians."

Charlus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was ugly. He started to try to act against everyone who knew so that no one would believe them. After talking to me, everyone agreed that the Daily Prophet should see the memory – which Madam Bones got certified by the Department of Mysteries as valid. Fudge's attempts at lying really got him in trouble – he was ousted pretty quick. If he had just confirmed the truth he would have been really praised, but he didn't want to take a chance. Mum and Dad took a hit though."

Harry asked, "Why's that?"

Charlus shrugged. "They had been taken in by Dumbledore. Everyone thought that they had bought into being famous. Considering they hadn't really done anything except be friendly with those who worshipped us, there was nothing illegal or really even scandalous about what they had done. They even had the proof that they had ensured that there were funds that were provided for your upbringing. And Dumbledore had proven to be a real puppet master. He got hit with both wands. There were a lot of people making a lot of noise about finding you and bringing you back to Britain so that you could be rewarded."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Another reason I stayed away. The whole being famous thing was explained to me and Mom and Hermione's parents taught me exactly what kind of life you live when you're famous. They used examples of Muggles who were famous as children and the horrible things that could happen. I didn't want anything to do with that."

Charlus considered that and chuckled ruefully. "Yeah. I wish someone would have taught me before going to Hogwarts. Like I said – I finally learned the downside and luckily had been trying to just be a normal teenager. And since Dumbledore was the one who actually created the whole situation, everyone was blaming him more than anyone else. He didn't end up in Azkaban – but he's now retired and very few people look him up anymore."

Harry looked at Charlus. "So you're not upset that I got you in trouble with your adoring fans?"

Charlus laughed. "No! I was a little upset at first, but by the time I sat OWLs my reaction was 'Thank Merlin!' While fourth year was kind of bad, by fifth year everyone kind of let it go and I could be a normal student. And all the girls chasing 'The Boy-Who-Lived' stopped making my life miserable."

Harry shuddered. "Another reason I probably won't do more than visit Britain. I heard about groupies – I don't need any."

Hermione gave Harry an evil smirk. "But what about all the quiddich fans from school who tried to get you into compromising situations?"

Harry gave Hermione a flat look, but she was unrepentant. Charlus asked, "You play quidditch?"

Harry looked at Charles and said, "A bit. It's less about the game and more about flying. I even played quadpot so I could fly more."

Hermione said, "He's insane on a broom. Every game I was terrified he'd kill himself."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "That's only because you can't stand brooms."

"I played too. Chaser," Charlus volunteered.

"Seeker," Harry replied.

"Spectator," Hermione deadpanned.

They all laughed.

Charlus finally said, "I'd really like to get you to visit. Mum and Dad would be thrilled."

Harry sighed. "I've been thinking about it. They just have to understand that they can't treat me like they raised me – I didn't grow up with them. Yeah, we're family. But distant family at this point."

Charlus nodded, a bit let down. He added. "Also, Mum would really like to see her sister."

Harry thought about that. "I'd have to ask Mom. She might agree to it. My step-father would have to get the time off as would she. After I went to school, she found a new husband." Harry grinned. "Actually, Dudley and I have a new baby sister named Iris. She was a complete shock – completely unplanned for. Now she's five and a little hellion."

Hermione had a goofy smile. "She's always wonderful with me!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause you always read to her. She knows that her big sister Hermione will always give in!"

"Like you and Dudley don't." She looked at Charlus with a wicked smile. "I should have brought the pictures of them playing dollies with her."

Harry covered his face with his hands and groaned even as Charlus laughed.


End file.
